


lost puppy.

by castawaypitch



Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [7]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown Day 7, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Light Flirting, Rainy Days, animal - Freeform, finding a stray puppy, simon being a baby, trying to convince baz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castawaypitch/pseuds/castawaypitch
Summary: Carry On Countdown Day 7: AnimalOn his way back home, Simon finds a small (and cute) friend.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026276
Kudos: 12
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	lost puppy.

The raindrops are falling all over me, and now I wish I had brought an umbrella. I've been under the rain for only five minutes, but that was enough to be all wet, with my curls sticking to my forehead, and there's another five minutes apart from my flat.

The people are running through the street, but I keep walking normally. Not like running would make me less wet than I already am.

When I'm just a block away from home I hear a weird noise coming from an alley, like a crying. I look for it, finding a small dog trying to cover itself from the rain. It has no necklace, so is probably a stray. The poor animal is completely soaked and scared. I try to get close, so I don't scare it even more. The dog seems to trust me, because it tries to pull my hand to its head. I do it, smiling.

"Are you lost, puppy?" A woman passes by, looking weird at me, but I ignore her. I hold up the dog; it's brown, with big eyes. "Are you a girl, or a boy?"

I check it up, realizing it's a boy. I take him in my arms, on my way back to the flat. I don't have the heart to leave the poor dog on his own in the street; I'll convince Penny to keep him with us.

Once I'm back home, I find Penny in the living, with a book on her lap. She's not looked at me yet.

"I was just wondering where were you." 

Before I could answer her, the dog barks. She looks at us, absolutely shocked. I can't help but laugh, still hugging the dog.

"I found him alone on the street, and I've decided we'll keep him." She walks to us, still in front of the door.

"Simon, we can't…"

"Please, Penny, please! Just look at him, Isn't he lovely?" She tries to touch the dog's head, still doubting. When he doesn't bark or growl at her, she finally touches him.

The dog also seems to like her, which is a good thing. Penny seems to think about it, until she sighs and nods.

"But none of you can't stay inside here like that." The purple ring shines on her hand when she casts  **_"Clean as a whistle."_ ** on us. My clothes are dry again, but I still need to shower. And also, I have to shower the dog.

Penny goes back to her things, so I leave the dog in the bathroom before I go to my bedroom to grab some clean clothes. It's still raining outside, which means probably Baz isn't coming here today.

I wash the dog first, surprised he has no fleas. He shakes the rest of the water off once I'm done, and sits on the floor looking at me.

"I still don't know what will be your name, you lovely friend." The dog wags his tail, before he finally lays.

I get into the shower then, cleaning myself. When I'm almost done, I hear Baz in the living talking with Penny. He's complaining about the weather when the dog and I get out the bathroom, both clean now.

Of course Baz wasn't expecting it, because he stumbles back when the dog tries to stand on two legs, reaching to Baz' legs.

"Say hi to Dad Baz, puppy." Says Penny from her couch, smiling. I smile too. The dog barks at him, trying to play. Baz lifts him carefully, holding him away from his face when the dogs try to lick him.

"How did it come here?" He says, talking about the dog. "And what is that of "Dad Baz"?"

I take the dog from his, hugging him. "I found him on my way home. He was so scared I couldn't leave him alone there, and now Penny and I have decided we'll keep him." I realize I haven't greeted Baz yet, so I give him a kiss on his cheek. "And well, since I've adopted him, you're a sort of dad for him. I'm his dad too, and Penny is his mom."

Penny reaches us, now holding the dog. He barks again, licking her cheek. She lets him, rubbing his back.

"You're insane, Snow. You're the only one who could do something like this." Baz still looks trying to avoid the dog, and if I didn't know him, I'd say he's scared of the small creature.

"We still haven't named him yet. Suggestions?"

"He'll be Snow, definitely." Penny laughs, making the puppy bark again. I rub his head, calming him down.

"In that case, his name could be Basil, or even better, Tyrannus. What do you think?"

Baz puts his hand on his chest, almost offended. I laugh at him, playing the same game he created.

"Ugh, no. These are such terrible names for a lovely dog like this. We'll call him Chocolate."

"Cool idea, Bunce. That would make it very easy for me to eat it." I hit him in the arm, I can't believe he dared to say that.

"Nobody is going to eat our pet, Baz. Where did your posh manners go?"

He shakes his head, and his hair falls on his face. "Come on, Snow. Don't you trust me not to eat him? I promise I'll behave."

"I'll keep my eyes on you, Pitch." He grins, and we're back to the flirting thing, so I blush. Penny is so busy petting the dog she doesn't notice.

Before we go to sleep, I look in my closet for a few old shirts, trying to make an improvised bed for Chocolate. Penny and I are going to take him to the vet tomorrow, but this will work for tonight. Baz is already on my bed, waiting for me. I put the shirts on the floor beside the door, and Chocolate smells them before laying there. I pet him on his head before going to my own bed.

Baz turns the light off before kissing me. I kiss him back, cupping his cheek. We lay face to face, smiling at each other. His hand goes down to my waist, under my pyjama shirt. His cold hand makes me shake, and he's about to kiss me again when I hear a cry behind me.

I turn to the edge of the bed, finding Chocolate trying to come up. I lift him, letting him lay on the mattress. He looks for the best place to sleep, which turns to be at our legs, between me and Baz. I laugh, and Baz growls.

Before he can say anything, I leave a kiss on his lips. "Say goodnight to him."

I know he's going to love the dog, he's just taking his time for now. "Goodnight, Chocolate." He says rolling his eyes.

The dog just moved a little bit, leaning more into Baz. "And goodnight for you too, Simon."

I smile at him, kissing his lips again before the three of us finally fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, at first I didn't know what to do with this prompt; then, I remembered how I adopted my first dog, and I decided to make something similar here! btw simon is definitely a dog person bc I say so.
> 
> hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
